Just Kim Family Thinks
by RealJean
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang kehidupan Papa Mingyu, Mama Wonwoo, dan Minwoo, sang pangeran kecil Keluarga Kim. Warn! GS for Wonwoo. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Meanie, Seventeen


JUST KIM FAMILY THINKS

MAIN CAST :

KIM MINGYU

JEON WONWOO ( GS )

KIM MINWOO

JUST ENJOY THIS FIC...!

Suara deritan pintu terdengar dikediaman keluarga Kim pagi ini. Seorang bocah tampan keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah khas bangun tidur yang menggemaskan. Minwoo. Kim Minwoo, putra dari Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo yang baru berusia dua setengah tahun. Minwoo berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ini masih jam enam, dan masih terlalu pagi pula bagi Minwoo untuk bangun. Namun, perut mungil Minwoo sudah meronta untuk diisi. Ia ingin susu coklat buatan sang mama lebih awal.

" Minu mau susu... ", gumam bocah itu seraya mengusap pelan perut mungilnya.

Minwoo mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih didepannya. Kamar mama dan papanya.

" Mamaa.. Minu mau susuuu... ", ucap Minwoo dari luar kamar orang tuanya sambil mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Hampir lima menit Minwoo berdiri dan memanggil sang mama dari luar kamar. Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali baik dari sang mama ataupun papa.

" Minu mau susu..", rengek Minwoo pelan. Air mata hampir saja keluar dari mata Minwoo. Namun dengan segera bocah dihapus oleh bocah tampan itu.

" Minu gak boyeh nangis. Papa gak suka Minu cengeng.", ucapnya ketika mengingat kata - kata sang papa yang tidak suka jika Minwoo gampang menangis. " Tapi Minu lapar. Ingin susu..", gumamnya.

Akhirnya, bocah itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar orangtuanya. Pelan - pelan ia membawa tubuh gembilnya menuruni tangga. Ia mengingat kata - kata sang mama agar berhati- hati saat menuruni tangga agar ia tidak terjatuh dan terluka. Setelah sampai di tangga terakhir, Minwoo segera berlari menuju dapur. Ia menyeret sebuah kursi dan membawanya ke depan konter lemari makanan. Tempat dimana sang mama biasa menyimpan susu coklat favoritnya.

Hap! Apa yang Minwoo cari sudah ada dia dapatkan. Susu coklat favoritnya. Senyum tercetak diantara kedua pipi gembilnya. Ia turun dari kursi tersebut dan membawa karton susu coklatnya ke meja makan. Dituangkannya dua sendok penuh susu coklat ke dalam gelas dan Minwoo mengisinya dengan air hangat yang ada di dispenser. Beruntunglah Minwoo sering ikut melihat sang mama ketika membuat susu. Jadi ia tak terlalu kerepotan.

Tak sampai dua menit susu tersebut telah habis. Namun sepertinya Minwoo belum kenyang hanya minum susu saja. Bocah tersebut membuka lemari es yang ada di dapur. Dan mata bulatnya tertuju pada sebuah kaleng berisi biskuit almond yang disimpan mamanya. Beruntung sang mama tak menyimpan kaleng biskuit tersebut ditempat yang terlalu tinggi. Akhirnya, Minwoo memilih duduk dilantai dapur untuk menikmati biskuit almond tersebut.

Sinar matahari perlahan memasuki kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa terusik dengan adanya sinar matahari, memilih untuk mengakhiri mimpi indahnya. Sepasang lengan kekar masih dengan setia memeluk pinggang ramping ibu beranak satu tersebut. Ia dengan halus menyingkirkan lengan Mingyu. Dilihatnya jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit, masih terlalu pagi untuk Mingyu bangun. Biasanya, Wonwoo akan membangunkan Mingyu pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Wanita cantik itu segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Selesai membasuh wajah dan menggosok giginya, Wonwoo bergegas menuju dapur.

" Kenapa ribut sekali? ", gumam Wonwoo ketika mendengar suara derit kursi dari arah dapur. Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur.

Senyum manis seketika tersungging saat Wonwoo melihat apa yang ada di dapurnya. Biang keributan pagi hari yang membuat dirinya mempercepat langkah menuju dapur. Remah biskuit yang tercecer di lantai, karton susu yang ada di meja makan, serta gelas kotor bekas susu di meja makan. Dan jangan lupakan seorang batita gembil yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil menghabiskan biskuitnya.

" Minwoo - ya, ", panggil Wonwoo lembut sambil mendekati sang putra.

Minwoo sontak menoleh ke arah sang mama dan tersenyum cerah mengetahui orang yang ia tunggu - tunggu tersebut.

" Mamaaa...", Minwoo merentangkan tangannya, meminta gendong pada sang mama.

Wonwoo segera membawa sang putra kedalam gendongannya.

" Pagi jagoan mama.", sapa Wonwoo sambil mencium kedua pipi sang putra.

" Jadi, apa Minu yang mengeluarkan karton susu dan kaleng biskuitnya? ", tanya Wonwoo.

Minwoo menatap polos pada sang mama sambil mengangguk. Yang membuat Wonwoo tak tahan untuk menggigit pipi sang putra.

" Tadi Minu panggil mama dari luar kamar, tapi mama ga dengar. ", jawab Minwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya masih asik dengan sisa remahan biskuit yang menempel di tangannya.

Wonwoo mengambil tisu yang ada di meja makan. Ia membersihkan tangansang putra dari remahan biskuit.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan mama ya sayang karena mama masih tidur tadi. ",ucap Wonwoo. " Sebagai permintaan maaf mama, Minwoo mau apa sekarang? ",tawar Wonwoo.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Minwoo segera menjawab penawaran sang mama.

" Susu coklat. ", seru Minwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat keaktifan sang putra.

" Arraseo. Akan mama buatkan. Asalkan Minu harus jadi anak yang baik terus, ne? "

" Ne! ", seru bocah itu lagi.

" Wah wah, kenapa anak papa sudah bersemangat pagi ini? "

Wonwoo dan Minwoo sontak menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang tiba - tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo dan Minwoo yang ceria pagi ini. Ia merasa bahagia karena melihat dua malaikat penyemangatnya tengah tersenyum dengan indah.

Mingyu mengambil alih Minwoo dari pangkuan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo bergegas untuk membuat sarapan pagi mereka. Dan tak lupa susu coklat pesanan sang putra.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

" Pagi jagoan papa. ", sapa Mingyu sambil mencium pipi Minwoo.

" Pagi papa."

" Apa tidur Minu nyenyak semalam? ", tanya Mingyu.

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan klasik semacam itu selalu Mingyu tanyakan pada sang putra. Mingyu berharap dengan ia bertanya seperti itu, ia dapat selalu merasa dekat dengan sang putra.

" Eum. Semalam Minu bermimpi menjadi polisi papa. Minu menyelamatkan mama dari penjahat, Minu juga bawa pistol terus menembak penjahat ituu.. Dorr... dorrr..."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terkekeh geli mendengar celotehan putra mereka.

" Wow, apa Minwoo ingin menjadi polisi ketika besar nanti? ", tanya Mingyu.

Minwoo mengangguk dengan sangat antusias.

" Iya papa. Minu ingin jadi polisi. Biar Minu bisa menjaga mama.", seru Minwoo sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi - gigi susunya yang mulai tumbuh dengan rapi. Minwoo sangat suka sekali dengan makanan manis. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangat menjaga kesehatan gigi sang putra kesayangan.

" Kalau Minu ingin jadi polisi, sekarang Minu sarapan ne. ", ucap Wonwoo sambil membawa sarapan untuk Minwoo dan Mingyu.

Mingyu segera meletakkan sang putra di kursinya sendiri.

" Mamaaa... ", rengek Minwoo pelan saat sang mama mendudukkan diri dihadapannya.

Wonwoo menatap geli pada sang putra. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan diminta oleh bocah gembil itu.

" Apa sayang? ", tanya Wonwoo yang pura - pura tidak tahu.

" Susu coklat Minu mana? "

Bam! Tepat sesuai perkiraan Wonwoo. Anaknya itu bisa dipastikan tidak mau sarapan jika tidak ada susu coklat kesayangannya.

" Susu coklat Minwoo sudah mama buatkan, sayang. Nanti akan mama berikan kalau Minwoo menghabiskan sarapannya, okay? "

" Ayay kapten! "

TBC OR FIN?

YAY OR NAY?!


End file.
